grave danger
by gracecornwall
Summary: when someone from a police team gets tracked down everything seems to go below the surface.
1. Chapter 1

the nerd and the magical friend!

intro:3 wished , 1 nerd , 1friendship

"i hate this life" . Thought jake as he wrote in his diary . He was classed as the "nerd" in school and he had no friends becasue of this reason , but all he liked was doing his maths as hhe was briliant at equations but as people became aware of this they maybe got a little jelouse and from jelouse became bullying. He had a dream of dating Brianna the schools greatest , most popular girl in the school who was a cheerleader but was also fantastic at every activity and lesson there was.  
>"so why isn't she classed as a nerd then?" Jake spoke to himself. He had only 1 job which he was happy about at first but when he got told what job it was ... his frown wasnt so happy, it was Brianna who decided this job which as she was convincing him that was the only reason he continued with his job."forgoodness sakes" moaned jake as he woken . It was the 1st day back to school after a full term break, and as he has no friends<br>he has nothing to look forward to apart from maths period 4.  
>"com'n jake a new day i'm sure it will be fun" said jakes mum Amanda , she didn't know that he got bullied in school in fact Jake to her that he was very popular at school and everybody loved him. Also not only that but he told her that he had a girlfriend that is called Brianna and she was on the cheerleading team, which he got right she was on the cheerleading team but they were not boyfriend and girlfriend in fact they were not even close. So jake got up at walked well when i say walked i ment dawdled , he then picked out his favourite outfit. A white checkerd shirt with red braces cliping onto his baje pants that started from just below his belly button and stoped just half way onto his ankle , just so you could see hits thick , clean white socks . He had black polished shoesso shiny you could see the reflection of your face which he disliked , he also had perfectly tied laces that came into a nice bow and small end that fixed on perfectly to his shoes. He then more uprightly walked over to his long mirror and looked deeply upon his face. Which he then sighed. Jake had a nice rounded shaped face with perfectly dotted freckles on his nose , he had brown thick hair and squared glasses. Jakes lips were rosy red and thin but the only thing ruining this look was his braces that most people called "train tracks". In a way he was really good looking nut he got doubted with the nerdet qualities he had. Off he went and walked to the bus stop an waited and waited ...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

the nerd and the magical friend!

intro:3 wished , 1 nerd , 1friendship

"i hate this life" . Thought jake as he wrote in his diary . He was classed as the "nerd" in school and he had no friends becasue of this reason , but all he liked was doing his maths as hhe was briliant at equations but as people became aware of this they maybe got a little jelouse and from jelouse became bullying. He had a dream of dating Brianna the schools greatest , most popular girl in the school who was a cheerleader but was also fantastic at every activity and lesson there was.  
>"so why isn't she classed as a nerd then?" Jake spoke to himself. He had only 1 job which he was happy about at first but when he got told what job it was ... his frown wasnt so happy, it was Brianna who decided this job which as she was convincing him that was the only reason he continued with his job."forgoodness sakes" moaned jake as he woken . It was the 1st day back to school after a full term break, and as he has no friends<br>he has nothing to look forward to apart from maths period 4.  
>"com'n jake a new day i'm sure it will be fun" said jakes mum Amanda , she didn't know that he got bullied in school in fact Jake to her that he was very popular at school and everybody loved him. Also not only that but he told her that he had a girlfriend that is called Brianna and she was on the cheerleading team, which he got right she was on the cheerleading team but they were not boyfriend and girlfriend in fact they were not even close. So jake got up at walked well when i say walked i ment dawdled , he then picked out his favourite outfit. A white checkerd shirt with red braces cliping onto his baje pants that started from just below his belly button and stoped just half way onto his ankle , just so you could see hits thick , clean white socks . He had black polished shoesso shiny you could see the reflection of your face which he disliked , he also had perfectly tied laces that came into a nice bow and small end that fixed on perfectly to his shoes. He then more uprightly walked over to his long mirror and looked deeply upon his face. Which he then sighed. Jake had a nice rounded shaped face with perfectly dotted freckles on his nose , he had brown thick hair and squared glasses. Jakes lips were rosy red and thin but the only thing ruining this look was his braces that most people called "train tracks". In a way he was really good looking nut he got doubted with the nerdet qualities he had. Off he went and walked to the bus stop an waited and waited ...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

the investagation startes.

As the team spead towards the crime scence were Nick had just been , the police officer made it back before them.

"were did he go?" asked the officer in shock

"thats what we wanted to ask you " "where were you/where did you go ?" requested

" i was sick just over there"he pointed to the spot of his own sick " so i went to the cafe to get some napkins to clear it up" explained officer bleen

" what so you left nick on his own at this time of day with nobody else there incase something like this would happen" "WHICH IT DID"Gilsom shouted as he was worried

"ok less of the shouting more of the investigating" butted in trying ot calm things down abit.

so the team walked over to the evidence nick had already looked at and what took S,Slide by shock was the packaging around the cup with evidence written on top.

"hey G. didnt Nick mention that somebody was already here?" questioned Sarah.

"ehh yep why?" wondered G.

" well because the packinging isnt his and i've seen this type in the prank shops , there's one just around the corner from here" explained Sarah

G. walked over to were Sarah was standing and followed behind in her white skinny pants and black high heels, anyone would of thought she was going on a night out , but this outfit was one of her everyday outfits for work.

" so this is a prank then ?" suggested Catherine

"correct " nodded G. and they collected everything including what supposidly was the insides of a human and drove to the lab where they would be tested for fingerprints and DNA. the group made everyone in the CSI work building quit what they were doing and help with in investigation to find nick and what the dangers were. "hey, greg run fingerprints and analaysis on these please.

"sure." so off went david with several bags of evidence that will hopefully come in handy finding Nick

" oh and Sarah work on these materials we found left of on the bags of evidences and analaysis." orderd G.

"ok i'm on it." so off the team went working with what G. orded them to do , as Greg was waiting for DNA to come back he tried locating Nick cell phone for help on where the will be. Suddenly up popped a box with letterd in it saying "So your team mate followed the clues and is trapped , do you want to no where he is?"

""G G G G G G G G come here quick" shouted Greg

"what is it , it better be important" moaned Grimsom

" look at this " and grimsom read what it said and other team members gatherd around.

"click ok" demanded G. so as a demand Greg did as he was told and up popped another bos with writing saying "after you press ok a timers wit hstart and i demend i have $40,000 were you found all the evidence placed near my door. press ok and the tiemr will start and you shall be able to see your worker. G nodded and Greg pressed ok and lights turned on and nick was lay there in a small space screaming and crying .

"where is he?" questiond greg and the team set off trying hard with the evdences and DNA .


End file.
